


Take My Heart As Your Own

by Fallenstar92



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Evangeline74 said: "I have a prompt for you: a Destiel au based on this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvgn9RKXip8"





	Take My Heart As Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Even if you don't watch the video to coincide with the story, I would highly recommend it, because it is beautiful.

Piles of broken gears surrounded Castiel inside the clock; inside his home. He used grease he found on the old gears to sketch on the walls, creating images of Dean, the breathtaking blond wooden doll from the other side of the clock. Castiel was head over heels in love, but he could never get close enough to Dean to express his love. The clock dinged, signaling the hour had struck and he would soon see his love. Castiel suddenly had the idea to grab a chain to throw Dean when he was close enough, hoping to pull the other doll closer to him.

Castiel smiled when he came face-to-face with the blond, quickly tossing the chain over to Dean, who grabbed the end, wanting to be closer to Castiel, as well. They had made it; they were about to be able to be together after spending their entire existence apart. Castiel began to pull the chain, managing to detach one of Dean's feet from his platform. He felt so accomplished, until the clock dinged again, freeing that infernal fucking bird and pulling them apart, breaking the chain as the bird flew out.

Dean's heart broke; he had been so close to being with the brunette doll he loved, only to be pulled away from him. The light in his chest-his god damn heart-flashed brighter as he stared down at it. He knew Castiel had found the other light, but couldn't reach it, so Dean did the only thing he could think of; he ripped the light from his chest and dropped it for Castiel to find. If Castiel could find a way to free the other light, he could get them the fuck out of this clock, he just had to find a way to do it.

Castiel knew where the light at his feet came from; this was Dean's heart. He thrust it into the empty space inside his own chest, used a broken chain to rip the other light from the floor, and climbed inside the clock until he found Dean, frozen in place. He placed the other light in Dean's chest, waking him back up. The two used their combined strength to snap the chain holding the bird in place and ran out of the clock to wait.

When the hour dinged, Castiel pulled Dean onto the bird with him, steering the creature that had once kept them apart to their freedom. They were together, and neither could be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments and more prompts, beauties! Much love!


End file.
